Talk:2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!
Remedy nerf! Right as I start leveling alchemy >.< Kaigon 19:00, 8 September 2008 (UTC) *It is possible that SE is now starting to crack down on items that RMT serial-farm or serial-synth in order to sell at a profit to NPCs. --Ctownwoody 19:23, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::RMT are not the only people that do this. there are QUITE a few recipes that yield profit to npcs. nothing as huge as the muffin scandal, but still it is profit nonetheless.--Littledarc 19:28, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::I guess the time of Mistletoe farming is over now :-( Kinda disappointing, as that was a nice and safe way for the average player to earn some gil. And I rather have RMTs NPC stuff for profit than having them camp "my" NMs. One of the few downsides of this Update in my opinion. --Aargoth 06:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::They'd probably need to seriously nerf Beast Blood from the bats in The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, then. That's a common NPC over AH profit -- and why they get seriously over-farmed every game-night. --Starcade 00:31, 9 September 2008 (UTC) You are now able to log in to POL and update the game as of 12:28 PDT. try and update now before the rush when FFXI is playable.--Littledarc 19:31, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :short update. no restarts for me. very pleased--Littledarc 20:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Have to take back my earlier comment. It sounds like Square-Enix was actively trying to limit the number of people accessing and downloading the update this time -- they had mentioned (unlike previous updates) the POL-1160 errors that the server is busy or the like. After about 10 of those over a course of 45 minutes, and much frustration, I finally got to start the download of the 2000+ update files themselves... To this point, about 2/3 of the way through? Painless -- now! --Starcade 01:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I'd like to post a theory about the mandra/crawler/funguar/lizard update. All of these monsters have a poison based weaponskill. I assume THAT is what's been toned down for new players. --Lordshadow 19:47, 8 September 2008 (UTC) : Ugh I can empathize I hated dying from a Crawler's Poison Breath when my MP was low and Poisona was unavailable for my Subjob. If they tone down that kind of spite poison I'd be delighted --Ravenbe 20:04, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::nod. death by poison sucks. Antidote are cheap and if that's the change i get one more inventory slot! yay!--Littledarc 20:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm hoping they mean mandy's sleepga, crawler cocoon and lizard fireball. (never had a problem with funguar, cause I never level on them ^_^;) ((crawler cocoon is realllllly annoying without a dispeller)) --Tellah of Carbuncle 20:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey did anyone notice the 2hr time limit on the PW and AV? There definately has to vbe some trick on defeating those two within that time limit now. --Ravenbe 21:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Actually since they fixed the wording, you now have even LESS time to beat AV, since you have two hours after JoL pops to kill AV. I think they took this whole "How long is too long" thing too seriously. 18 hours is too long, but 2 hours seems too short. They must've really gimped them. :I wonder if the 2 hours is only counting while PW is actually out, and not out as some other form? Wait... Did BLMs just got left out again? Didn't SE promised us a boost to MBs? >< --Fuuneko 03:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) New EXP Totals You now get 90 exp for killing a decent challenge instead of 72 80 exp - dc instead of 50 70 exp - ep instead of 40 more information is being researched now JMorgan 21:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Don't know if this is the right place to ask this, but has anyone researched how the levels of the mobs in the beginning areas have been "adjusted"? This may be a big change for all of us used to doing the valk grind to 20 for starting new subjobs. Thanks in advance.--Klutz 17:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I have not gone to any of the areas that were adjusted but my guess is they adjusted some of the monsters which had erratic XP gains. It was always weird being in a party full of 10's with no 11's or 12's and getting 89 XP a kill off of an IT lizard. --Nuala Phoenix "Enemies which check as "easy prey" and "decent challenge" now yield more experience points when defeated. " Why would anyone assume that the area your in matters? There is also no mentioning of "Even Match", "Tough", "Very Tough" or "Incredibly Tough", so those are most likely left untouched. Still, I ran around LaTheine and WRonfaure killing things and this is what I got: "Easy Prey" = 30 - 75 EXP (30/40/50/60/65/70/75) The enemies who net 30/40EXP usually went down in 2-3 hits. "Decent Challenge" = 80 - 90 EXP (80/90) I also killed some EM's and they still net 100 EXP. --Risa 11:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Campaign Battle EXP nerf PLD40/BRD5: 15 songs and 8 buffs after 5 minutes, Before: 246 exp. After: 12 exp. --InspectorGadget 22:32, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Just to be honest. Fixing an Exploit, NOT a nerf.--Nuala Phoenix ":Just to be honest. Fixing an Exploit, NOT a nerf.--Nuala Phoenix" Truer words have never been spoke before Immortal Lion 23:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :But is it affecting the players who play normally in Campaign Battle? --InspectorGadget 23:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Well yeah, it is a big hit against the campaignbotters, but poor main BRD's are kinda campaign screwed right now ^^;. On a different thing: Is there already some kind of layout planned to "contain" the scaled equipment stats? (Just wondering) --Risa 23:29, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :You damn right and it's about f-ing time!!! People are not going to like me for saying this, but the campaignbotters have so abused the privilege that main BRD's almost shouldn't be in Campaign anyway without some sort of way to do well with a subjob. Sorry, but that's what you get for these idiots exploiting your job all to death. --Starcade 00:28, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::This is something I've been looking forward to for a while, although, now I don't get to MPK them all for fun. Can someone test it on main brd though, maybe they only gimped it for SJ? --Blazza 02:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::I have no problem getting 1-1.5k+ exp per campaign battle as BRD main without even trying very hard, and didn't before this update because I never sat and spammed songs. I melee with sword and shield and double marches while helping out with cures. The only main bards who will be whining about this update are those that are just as guilty as the bots at exploiting the system. Good riddance, I say. --Kittn 08:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Campaign Battle exp lost Just died and lvld down in campaign battle. as for what a GM said is "a problem they are currently worked on" since "something went wrong with the update". (dont know how to put sign in message) miraeldito - ragnarok So did anyone else notice that the date says (09/09/08) and it's really 09/08/08... Natsuchii 02:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : That's Jp time Japan is a day ahead of us ;) --Ravenbe 03:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::You'd stuffed if it was for today then, everyone in the world except America lists todays date as 11/09/08, not 09/11/08, oh hey, September 11 (woo?) --Blazza 01:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Things I've Noted about the Update 1. While in level sync, chat log notices about using weaponskills and weaponskill damage are missing on rare occasions. Out of 10 Times doing Sturmwind in a level 50 Sync party as a level 70 warrior 3 times the Damage message failed to show in the chat log, MISS or Not. 2. Ranged Slot "Stat" Items seem to be completely negated while in Level Sync. Bomb Core gives no Bonus while wearing it under its level. 3. Damage seems heavily capped. As 70 War/Sam Sync > 58 War/Sam using a Colossal Axe fighting Puk, All of my swings did either 66, 89, or 125 damage. With no other variation except for complete misses. Weaponskill Sturmwind did 89, 125, and 210 constantly, Keen Edge did 89, 210 constantly. Weapon break never seemed to land, Even with Aggressor/Hasso, Not sure if it was just being immune to it or what. Gear that I checked while I was online. :Celata (Level 68 Head) Synced to level 50. Gives Attack +4 normally, Attack +3 while Sync. :Hauberk (Level 69 Body) Synced to level 50. Normally gives +5 Dex/Str, only gives +2 while Sync. :Coral Earring (Level 63 Earring) Synced to level 50. Normally gives Attack +5, Attack +4 While Sync. Not sure exactly how they are doing the sync balancing but it obviously has a heavier weight on Body Stats then it does on Bonuses like Attack and Accuracy. --Nuala Phoenix I level synced as a 52 PLD to level 50 to keep the party level close, and heres what I noticed for the Gallant Leggings: No Charisma Bonus, No Shield Bonus, only +10 HP instead of +15, Extended time lentgh for Holy Circle: Unknown (didn't get a chance to test), Armor ammount change: Unknown (didn't do the math... yet) Whitewolf 08:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC) When the "designee" gains a level, the whole party's TP resets, probably due to reapplication of cap. --Risa 12:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : Not only that but now because when the whole party levels the cap is reset, Automatons disappear and must be re-Activated. Very annoying at lower levels when leveling is more frequent. Hopefully this will be fixed or we'll just have to really keep tabs on the sync-target's tnl - Hiachi 01:16, 10 September 2008 (UTC) This has been adjusted so Automaton's will stay when the sync level moves up. However, much like when you normally gain a level, your automaton must be dismissed and reactivated for its new level to be reflected. Storme 08:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I tried a level sync last nigh to test out some thing. I did this as a lvl 51 pld in some fairly good gear, what i noticed was my vit dropped from +23 to +6 under a level 25 sync. Also i noticed that when i tried on ether ring under this cap it was completely negated. User:Thargore Anyone know how the pet's HP was affected by this update? Was it lowered to be similar to the pets from Conquest areas? --Baskinein The pet HP was adjusted down going by my runins with Fomor Bats in Woodlands. Storme 08:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) NPC Fellow Changes While Duoing with my girlfriend in Castle Zvahl Baileys under Level Sync I died and she was unable to call her NPC in an area she had been able to before. --Kiroo 05:50, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :One of the conditions of calling an NPC is that you cannot be under a level cap. Being under Level Sync would definately seem to qualify. --Taeria Saethori 06:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game I find more difficult to find crate in Meriphataud Mountains, first I always get a "..." to start, and then have to check NE, NW, SW, SE to find a sign of I'm getting closer. Later, I even get a "You are in the top of it", but before getting the crate my chocobo fatigues. --Jocicuo 08:53, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Possible bug with Pets (Wyvern) This might be a bug, but SE's bug report thing is so dang annoying I want to make sure before I report it. Recently hubby and I went to get tactics pearls wearing our 75 gear. Took the cap fine and wyvern got capped like he always does. However after exiting the promy I triggered a healing breath and my wyvern was still capped even after leaving the level capped area. Is this a bug or just something I've never noticed before? I had to dismiss and re-summon the wyvern to uncap it. Anyone experienced this? --Kittn 09:07, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Puppetmaster has always been like this, even before Level Sync; you had to Deactivate-Activate it after you leveled up in order to update its level to your own, and now you still must do this when the Level Sync cap changes. Although Wyverns may automatically level with you normally, I believe that with the nature of capped areas, they may remain capped until you re-summon them. On the other hand, it could very well be a glitch, but I thought you should know about Automatons and changing levels. - Hiachi 11:50, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I knew about the automation thing. That's annoying in itself, I remember that much from leveling PUP on my mithra. But I've never noticed a problem with my wyvern staying capped after entering and leaving a BC or level capped area. Then again that could just be me not noticing something that's always been an issue ^^; --Kittn 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC)